


100 RAYLLUM Oneshots

by DelicateDragons



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: 100 followers thank you gift, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Feels, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Post season/season 3 and beyond, Pre-Relationship, Proof that Runaan has a heart, Relationship Issues, Relationship Reveal, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, War, Wordcount: 100-500, alternative universes, dumb kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-08-14 02:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelicateDragons/pseuds/DelicateDragons
Summary: 100 Rayllum Oneshots for my wonderful 100+ followers on Twitter. I made a promise that if I reached 100 followers that I would do 100 Rayllum oneshots that means 100 chapters!Please enjoy 😁





	1. MINIVANS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kuno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuno/gifts), [DeeTheTeaDrinkingDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeTheTeaDrinkingDragon/gifts), [Jelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelly/gifts).

_ "You just had to  _ buy  _ another minivan? _ " His girlfriend's voice doesn't sound excited anymore. " _ Why should I ask?"  _

Callum pulls the phone in the phone holder next to the vents, putting Rayla on speaker, and pulling out of the car dealership. A small squeal came from the back and the boy couldn't help but laugh. 

"Buying is far different than  _ renting  _ my dear." He smiles glancing at the mirror. "Bait agrees with me!" 

_ "Ez's miniature hog agrees with you? How delightful."  _

"We're also expecting to be parents soon." 

_ "Yeah! Parents to a foster child!"  _

"Which we agreed to adopt if the foster care system can't find his parents." Callum whispers smiling as he knows he got her. Rayla's voice echoes through the speakers. Her voice broke. 

" _ Maybe we don't need to adopt to be happy."  _ She says, a smile in her voice.  _ "Cause I have news for you! I'm-"  _

Callum had to slam on the breaks hard to keep him from running into a silver Porsche, phone slipping from the phone holder, ending the call with Rayla. The human nineteen year old couldn't help but curse. 

Bait was cursed that day. 


	2. Battle Grounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum watches on the muddy surface of the forest. His eyes were as wide as dinner plates. His sword -her sword- trembling in his hands. 
> 
> Boom! 

Callum watches on the muddy surface of the forest. His eyes were as wide as dinner plates. His sword  _ -her sword- _ trembling in his hands. 

> **Boom! **

Callum feels his body spring up from the ground. If he were to live through this, he would thank his lucky stars, and Garleth. But as his body returns to the ground, his heart the only sound he could hear, his vision begins to darken. 

\---[--]---

Rayla's heart races in her chest as she carries a whimpering Zym in her bloody arms. Her, Callum, and Zym were walking through a dense forest when they found themselves in the middle of a battlefield. Earthblood elves were fighting a small tribe of OceanWave elves. Callum had gotten separated from her by a cannon firing, barely missing Team Zym, and putting the forest around her up in smoke. 

Here she was running for her life with a terrified Zym in her arms. The sound of cannons going off in the distance ringing her ears. She could barely hear her own screams over the fighting. She was screaming only one name; Callum. 

A Earthblood elf with a firecracker in hand runs towards her. He must've seen her coming because he stopped and threw the firecracker in the opposite direction. He was surprised that a civilian was caught in the battle. Let alone a MoonShadow elf carrying a baby dragon. 

"RUN-" his yells were cut off by a gigantic boom. 

The Earthblood soldier was in the air, his arms flailing, his eyes never leaving Rayla. His crashes into a vortex of water.

The MoonShadow elf felt the earth go under her. Her heart skips a beat when something grabs her arm or someone. Her body was hanging over a big hole in the ground. 

Zym cries worrying about this someone. He scrambles out of Rayla's arms and over to the stranger. The girl's face was covered in dirt. Her eyes closed. 

"Ray!" The stranger tries pulling her up but to no avail. "Ray, I-I can't pull you up by myself." 

Rayla shakes her head to keep focused. She twists her body around so that she could put her feet on the wall. She looks up to see a teenage boy with blood dripping down his face. His emerald eyes were staring into her violet ones. 

The ground was unstable underneath the human boy. A huge crack shows its face in front of Rayla. Her eyes went wide. 

"Callum let go." She whispers, her voice cracks a little. 

"What! No,  _ no _ , no!" 

"I'll be fine. I'll figure something out to get back up." She argues, looking at him in the eyes.

Callum tightens his grip on her hands. His eyes fill with tears. The ground underneath him makes a creaking sound. He doesn't dare move his head. 

"ARF!" Zym makes a mistake that may have cost his two caretakers lives. He lands a foot away from Callum. The unstable ground slowly breaking in a zigzag pattern towards the human.

_ No,  _ Rayla's eyes widened as she looks back to her human. She swings her other hand to latch onto his wrist. She uses her upper body strength to pull herself closer to Callum's face. She gives him a quick yet passionate kiss. 

"I love you." She whispers when they separate, then pushes herself free from his grasp. 

Callum quickly tries reaching for her again. His hand just missing her foot. His heart made a crushing sound. 

It was the ground collapsing underneath him. Callum falls with the Earth. 

Rayla was already gone from his sight. 

He didn't get the chance to return those three words. He wanted to propose to her and maybe have a little family with her. He wanted to take her back to Katolis. The regrets that the young human boy was having were sky high. He wanted to see Ezran again and return Zym to his mother. 

He closes his eyes as the darkness consumes him once again.


	3. Payphone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm at a payphone trying to call home. All my change I spent on you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to post. Kind of forgot this oneshot in my folder. Here you go!

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_ _. All my change I spent on you._

* * *

_“P-Please leave me alone.” She had yelled at him from across the room. Her white hair messy from the previous night. _

Callum had been forcefully shoved out of her- their apartment- after an announcement turned into an argument. He had done what he had promised himself he wouldn’t ever do; come home intoxicated.

He had promised _himself_ that he wouldn’t end up like his father. A man who loved his art by day but his alcohol instead of his wife by night. The man would come home so intoxicated that he would blame things on his wife, Callum’s mother. By the time the child was three, the sorry excuse of a father died from driving under the influence. Then Sarai and Callum met Harrow a few months after. The rest is history.

Being locked out from his apartment by his girlfriend for who knows how long sucks. Callum only had twenty dollars to spend. The rest of his allowance was shared with Rayla. They had begun sharing a bank account ever since she moved in with him. But after tonight’s events, Callum wasn’t sure if she was going to stay with him much longer.

The streetlights were already on by the time he reaches his fathers grave. Apollo’s grave was by an old tree. Something that Callum’s grandma use to love. The grandmother that his father never had over, saying that she wasn’t welcomed at their house. Sarai would call her ever so often when her husband wasn’t at home. Apollo had a payphone at his office that she would use in fear that someone would track her calls.

Fear crept inside Callum as he remembers seeing his mothers face. How terrified she was of his father. Harrow was a better choice than Apollo for her—and for him. The boy remembers the first time the man that Sarai left his biological father for hugged him. It felt so real and warm.

_“You’re drunk, Callum!” _

He closes his eyes. All the things he said to Rayla. He regrets full heartily. The man doesn’t deserve her as a girlfriend. Why waste a life with a guy who can’t _keep _a damn promise? It wasn’t fair to Rayla._ He_ wasn’t being fair to her.

Callum sighs as he brings her contact info up on his phone. His heart aches when her picture she took of them showed up. Was she willing to talk? Is she asleep? Thousands upon thousands of questions were piling in his head at once. They were messing with his head, making him panic over the simplest question he needed an answer too; Are they done?

Guilt feels like a punch to the stomach when he sees her unread messages. She still hadn’t responded or read them. Which can only mean one thing. She was still ignoring him.

_“You’re going to be an alcoholic like him!” Rayla had whispered harshly. “Next thing you’re going to do now is cheat on me!” _

Callum had given her a promise ring, telling her that he would never think of cheating on her, or leave her for any reason. Rayla hadn’t returned the ring yet. Things could still work out, right?

Her words had cut open a thick wound inside his heart that he had worked so hard to keep shut. They were the words that made Callum realize just how bad he had hurt his girlfriend. Scars that can’t be healed by one “I’m sorry”.

She was right. He was like his father. An artist that shouldn’t even have a beer in proximity of his hand.

Callum glares at his father’s grave. The green moss covers almost the entirety of the stone. The man spits at the stone. Anger finds his way to his face.

“I’m never going to be anything like you. I won’t hurt her like you did to mom.” He hisses, teeth baring in a growl.

Callum swears that he heard a ghostly laughter near the grave, but he ignores the noise by walking back towards his apartment. He checks his phone and sees no messages from Rayla.

He dials her number and calls her.

** _This phone number you have called cannot be reached because you have been blocked by said person!_ **

Callum expected this. She had the right to block his number. He was a jerk to her. He was stupid enough to get drunk in the first place.

The man walks back to his apartment already feeling drowsy since its almost three in the morning. His legs automatically carried him to a bench that sits directly in front of his apartments window. He collapses on the hard metal and passes out.

\--[--]---

“Ray, he’s fine! Stop panicking!” A familiar female voice catches the man off guard when he wakes.

He wasn’t on the bench anymore. In fact, he was in his and Rayla’s shared bed. His clothes that he had worn earlier were replaced with new ones. Was he bathed as well? Callum looks around the room to see Claudia and Rayla standing on opposite sides of the bed.

“Ho-“ he got interrupted by his girlfriend’s bear hug. Her warmth was already intoxicating. “Rayla?”

“I shouldn’t have locked you out of our apartment. I’m sorry.” She cries as he just stares up in the ceiling. “You made a mistake and so did I. I’m such an idiot.”

“You’re not an idiot, Ray.” Callum tries to sit up but his girlfriend keeps him from moving. “I’m not going to hurt you like he did to her. I’m going to be like my mother.” He says moving a strand of hair behind her ear.

Claudia takes her leave as Rayla drags herself into their bed. The way she fits against him. Her head in the crook of his neck. Could she hear his rapid heartbeat?

“Good.” She grumbles, her voice becoming a slur.

“I can perform the jerk face dance for you?”

“Not now. Its nap time.” His girlfriend drools a bit onto his neck, but he doesn’t care.

He is just glad that he was forgiven. Callum kisses her head as she snuggles closer to him.

“I love you, dummy.” She whispers.

“Love you too.”

He is going to be more like Sarai than ever before now. That promise made his heart flutter as he falls in deep sleep again.


	4. Apocalypse (Rayllum Monster Week 2019)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: Apocalypse of Rayllum Monster Week!

"This is disgusting!" 

"Just shut up and dig!" Rayla hisses looking back over her shoulder as the mysterious noises were becoming louder. 

It has been three years since the outbreak began. Humans and elves started contracting mysterious illnesses that turn them into mutated animals. The cure is missing. The scientist who discovered the outbreak, died when his coworker attacked him. 

It was harsh for all of them. Rayla had to shoot Runaan in order to save Ezran from getting eaten. Callum never learned how to hold a gun properly but he had to learn the hard way when his father started mutating. The boy had screamed bloody murder as his use to be father lays motionless on the ground. 

That had taken place in the first month of the outbreak. Rayla and Callum both lost people they loved. Ezran died from an injury earlier that year. Rayla blames herself for failing to protect him. The last remaining heir of the throne of Katolis had held her during the grieving. She had done the same for both of them. 

Three years later, Rayla and Callum became a couple. It wasn't under the best circumstances either, that they had begun to fighting about anything. Some survivors say it's common for lovers to argue. Rayla and Callum were just tired and frustrated that this was reality. They have to somehow be a family while others mutate into unholy monsters. Three years of survival is considered legendary to some. 

The howling in the evening sky sent chills down the girls spine. A cold breeze made the shovel in her hands colder. Something was off with the air. Something bad. 

Looking over at her boyfriend, Rayla could tell that he could sense it too. Callum's eyes startle her. He was on his knees like he was some kind of animal. 

"Callum," the girl whispers dropping the shovel and darting for him. He gives her a warning growl in his throat before jumping at her…. 

And slamming into a mutated lion with a bears head that came up right behind her. 

Rayla's eyes went wide as she watches the tearing of flesh and hearing the slow dying cries of the mutant. Callum stands up. The boy was covered head to toe with mutant blood. 

Then he falls to his butt. 

"You got bit!" 


End file.
